Bb's ace attorney
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: When one of his friends gets accused of murder it is up to Bb and Phoenix (and maybe even his partners) to solve this case and prove that Bb's friend is innocent before it's too late. (I've never played phoenix wright so sorry if the rating is too high or not high enough)


**Bb's ace attorney part one**

 **Please read bb's quest for equestria first but you don't have to read bb the normal first. Also please watch on youtube My little Ace attorney: Turnabout Storm because of spoilers and if you read this by the time it is out watch My little Ace Attorney: Elements of Justice and it may even help to even have played at least one of the Ace Attorney games. And people who made My little Ace Attorney: Turnabout Storm if you are reading this i'm sorry for copying pretty much the whole thing with some changes it's just that until My little Ace Attorney comes out I don't know what other stuff I could do. The parentheses in the quotaiton marks means they are talking to themselves. Since it won't allow me to put multiple question marks together i'm just going to say how many there are supposed to be so you know who's who**

* * *

"Time for negotions..." ?(supposed to be three but it deletes the other two for some reason) said.

"Forget it I'm not doing it!" ?(Supposed to be two but it deletes the other one) said.

"Do it or else!" ?(three question marks) said.

"I don't care about that anymore..." ?(Two question marks) said. "Besides I have a better idea."

"What!?" ?(three question marks) said.

"Enjoy the parting gift!" ?(two question marks) said and launced a thundershock spell.

 **(Cue: Ace Attorney Anime English Opening)**

 **Sifting through the miles of red tape and all of the lies**

 **I'll take it slow and press on forward.**

 **Find the contradiction and can I please just get a witness?**

 **So please don't fall to pieces**

 **I'm right here by your side!**

 **One by one things start to turn on me**

 **So don't you lose your faith...**

 **...in me!**

 **If I can overcome the objections that have been thrown on to me**

 **I know noting comes easily**

 **For you I fight 'cause I believe**

 **If I can hold it together a little more then maybe you might see**

 **That I can turn this trial around**

 **and I won't stop 'till you're not guilty**

 **'till you're not guilty**

 **'till you're not guilty**

 **'till you're not guilty**

 **Whoa!**

*July 16th, 9:43PM Wright and Co. Law Offices*

Phoenix Wright and his group were waiting for a phone call for a job and when no call came they decided to turn in for the night but they couldn't move.

"Looks like Twilight needs us again." Phoenix Wright said as they start fading and pass out.

*? ?(supposed to be six then nine question marks) July 16th, 9:45PM*

"Ughhhh... Where are we? This looks like Twilight's castle but it's all yellow." Phoenix Wright said.

A yellow pony walked up to them.

"Omg you are actually here I didn't think Twilight was right when she said this would work." ?(four question marks) said.

"Excuse me do you mind telling us who you are." Phoenix Wright said.

"Oh right sorry. I'm Bumblebee a friend of Twilight and I summoned you this time." Bb said.

"(Bumblebee? He doesn't look like a bumblebee to me.)" Phoenix Wright said to himself.

"Oh if Bumblebee is too much to go by you can just call me Bb that's what all my friends call me." Bb said.

"Okay Bb so what have you summoned us here for?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Oh right sorry. I really need help... my friend's life is at stake here..." Bb said.

"Let me guess your friend is accused of murder and will get banished to the moon or sun?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Bb said while looking down.

"And your friend was near the scene of the crime when the murder took place and is in the Ponyville Detention Center now?" Phoenix wright asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing you remember all this from when you first helped Twilight." Bb said.

"Yeah." Phoenix Wright said.

"Okay. So you will take the case?" Bb asked.

"Yeah i'm glad to help any friend of Twilight."Phoenix Wright said.

"Oh thank you." Bb said.

"Okay let's go to this Detention Center." Phoenix Wright said.

*PonyVille July 16th, 10:10PM*

"Wow brings back memories with all those ponies gawking at me the whole way here." Phoenix Wright said.

"Well you have been the first human in the yellow empire."Bb said. "Anyway we are here Phoenix and others."

"Halt! Only a lawyer can enter the Detention Center" A gurard said.

"Oh I still have my equestrian attorney badge." Phoenix Wright said and pulled it out and attached it to his suit.

"Permission granted, you may enter." the guards say.

*PonyVille detention center July 16th, 10:20PM*

"So I'm guessing you're my lawyer, huh?" ? said.

"Yeah, Bb sent me. I'm here to get information regarding the crime you are accused of. Let's start off with your name..." Phoenix Wright said.

"I'm Peppermint Paint, a member of the elements of creativity." Peppermint Paint said.

"I'm Phoenix Wright and these are my partners Trucy Wright, Apollo Justice, and Athena Cykes." Phoenix Wright said.

"Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena? Sweet names." Peppermint Paint said.

"So why are you in here? Phoenix Wright asked. (If I don't use Phoenix's partners later in the series then that means I had no idea how to use them and didn't feel like rewriting the story to take them out so don't comment saying I forgot them if I don't use them)

"Well, I guess I can tell you all I know... You see last night a unicorn named "Magic Aurora" was killed in the Everfree Forest." Peppermint Paint said.

"Do you know anything about her?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Sure do, she was a hot shot magician expected to win the "Equestrian Magic Contest"." Peppermint Paint said.

""Equestrian Magic Contest"?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"A gruelling magic contest for unicorns and alicorns. She was the top pick to win the whole thing. Don't worry though..." Peppermint Paint.

""Don't worry"? About what?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"I still would have won even if she was still alive, ha!" Peppermint Paint said.

"Let me guess, you were planning on entering that contest as well?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Of course, the winner gets special lessons from The Magicbolts!" Peppermint Paint said.

"Who are "The Magicbolts"?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"You don't know who the Magicbolts are? You living under a rock or something!?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"Hey I'm still new here and I never heard of them the last few times I was here, cut me some slack!" Phoenix Wright said.

"*Sigh* "THE" Magicbolts are only the most coolest unicorns in all of Equestria! They are the Princess's personal magic team, the magic spells they preform are nine degrees of cool! You see, I've been trying to get in their group forever and the Equestrian Magic Contest is my ticket to show off my slick magic to them. I'd do anything to get that chance!" Peppermint Paint said.

"So how did this pony die?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"How should I know? I didn't do it..." Peppermint Paint said.

"Then why did they take you in?" Phoenix Wright asked

"I just happened to be walking near the Everfree Forest that night... Then those chuckle heads burst in my house and brought me in here saying "I did it"! They even said that they had lots of proof but I would never do that to another pony!" Peppermint Paint said.

"They just took you in like that?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"They said they are going to banish me.." Peppermingt Paint said.

"So I heard..." Phoenix Wright said.

"Everypony thinks i did it, everypony! The Magicbolts probably hate me... But you believe me, right?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"Well I-I guess but not everyone thinks you did it..." Phoenix Wright said.

"Huh?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"Your friends Bb and Twilight seem to have faith in you, otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess..." Phoenix Wright said.

"Heh, you're right I guess, they are real pals... What do you mean by "mess" anyway?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"You see, as you can probably already guess we're not from Equestria. Your yellow friend pulled us out of our world because Twilight told him about us." Phoenix Wright said.

"Awesome!" Peppermint Paint said.

"Wait a minute!" Phoenix Wright said and pulled out his Magatama. "(I believe her but I better make sure...)"

"Is that a toy, you look a little too old to be playing with toys, Phoenix." Peppermint Paint said laughing a little while saying it

"Look, Peppermint Paint, I am going to ask you this and I want you to tell me the absolute 100% truth! Did you have ANYTHING to do with the death of "Magic Aurora"?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"I told you... I DIDN'T KILL ANYPONY!" Peppermint Paint said yelling.

"..." Phoenix Wright said.

"Huh?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"(Nothing... It's certain then, she didn't do it...) Okay Peppermint Paint..." Phoenix Wright said.

"What?" Why did you go all silent there?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"We trust you." Phoenix Wright said.

"Yes! Alright! I know you all can do it!" Peppermint Paint said.

"I suppose the first thing me and my partners should do is investigate the scene of th crime for some evidence to prove your innocence, where was it again?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"A clearing in the Everfree Forest." Peppermint Paint said.

"If I remember that's about fifteen minutes from Fluttershy's house. Right?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Yeah that's right. Well good luck Phoenix and his partners you all may look strange but you all are okay in my book." Peppermint Paint said.

"("We" look a little strange!? Coming from the Peppermint candy pony with a horn, you look strange even by PonyVille standards!) Oh... right, there was one more question we wanted to ask you..." Phoenix Wright said.

"Shoot!" Peppermint Paint said.

"What were you doing near the scene of the crime anyway?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Uh..." Peppermint Paint said and tenses.

"Well?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"I-I was practicing for the Equestrian Magic Contest." Peppermint Paint said and three psche-locks appear in front of her but only Phoenix Wright can see them. "Yup, that's what I was doing... practicing for the big Contest!"

"(Psyche-lock... you are a bad liar... even without this thing I can tell you are hiding something from me.) Look Peppermint Paint, if we are going to defend you, you're going to need to be honest with us..." Phoenix Wright said.

"I told you all a dozen times already, I didn't do it!" Peppermint Paint says with a worried then angry look on her face.

"I'm not saying you did it! We're just wondering what you were doing near the scene of the crime." Phoenix Wright said.

"Um...well...Uh-oh... ! Looks like visting hours are over! Catch ya'll later Phoenix and his partners!" Peppermint Paint said and ran off.

"Hey! No they aren't! There are still five minutes left! ...She's gone... Oh well I probably need more information to pursue that any further anyway, as long as she didn't do it that is all we need to know for now." Phoenix Wright says.

*PonyVille July 16th, 10:35PM*

"Phoenix and his partners! How did it go?" Bb asked.

"She said she didn't do it and I can't turn my back on the innocent being punished for something they didn't do." Phoenix Wright said.

"You share a very similar trait to Rainbow Dash, Mr. Wright." Bb said.

"I know I'm very loyal." Phoenix Wright said.

"Yeah and Peppermint Paint is very loyal too she might not have looked it but Peppermint Paint is probably really scared about what is going to happen to her. So she needs all the support she can get right now." Bb said.

"Now that you mention it, she did seem awfully chipper for someone who is the prime suspect of murder." Phoenix Wright said.

"I can't imagine what it must be like..." Bb said.

"I have been in that place before." Phoenix Wright said.

"That place"? What do you mean by that, Phoenix?" Bb asked.

"I have been on trial for crimes I didn't commit, I know how she probably feels." Phoenix Wright said.

"You have?" Bb asked.

"It felt dark and lonely having nobody to turn to. Feeling as if the world was against me and nobody could help... Once when I was just a kid, my whole class accused me of stealing and we had this stupid "Class Trial". The other time was a little more serious... I was framed for murder by someone who I thought cared for me. I learned the hard way appearances can be deciving... But I was lucky to have friends who pulled me out of that darkness. It really touched me... it's what made me decide to become a defense attorney. A defense attorney is someone who is there for you when times are grim. Showing you, you have someone who trusts and believes in you- that you're not alone. Smiling to the very end no matter how bad things may get." Phoenix Wright said.

Mr. Wright... You know, I was going to study some law & justice books and be Peppermint Paint's defense attorney myself if you declined. But I see now that there is some knowledge out there even books can't teach. It was no mistake choosing you to be Peppermint Paints lawyer! So did you learn anything else from Peppermint Paint?" Bb asked.

"Yes, she said the crime scene was in the clearing of the "Everfree Forest" near "Fluttershy's" house." Phoenix Wright said.

"Okay let's go." Bb said.

*Fluttershy's Cottage July 16th, 11:16PM*

"Hey Mr. Phoenix and Bb. How are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's nice to see you are not shy anymore." Phoenix Wright said.

"Well I had some help from my friends and then Bb." Fluttershy said.

"So Fluttershy, I take it you know about Bb's friend Peppermint Paint?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Yes I do... Oh poor Peppermint Paint she must be so scared right now." Fluttershy said

"That's why I need your help again." Phoenix Wright said.

"How can I help Mr. Phoenix?" Fluttershy asked.

"You live right near the crime scene. Did you see anything suspicious last night?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Why, yes, I did." Fluttershy said.

"That's great! Tell me everything you know!" Phoenix Wright said.

"Well I saw- Oops... Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Phoenix... The other ponies told me not to say a word to anyone about last night until I was on the stand." Fluttershy said.

"Wait you're a witness again!? It's okay, it'll be our little secret just tell me what you saw." Phoenix Wright said.

"Come on Fluttershy, we need to know." Bb said.

"I'm sorry Bb but I don't want those ponies to be mad at me..." Fluttershy said.

"*sigh* Why can this never be easy?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"We have to get going, Fluttershy. We'll talk to you later." Bb said.

"Alright, bye Bb! Bye Mr. Phoenix!" Fluttershy said.

"Hey Bb when is the trial anyway?" Phhoenix Wright asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Bb said.

"Oh... Tomorrow morning... TOMORROW MORNING!?" Phoenix Wright said.

Fluttershy eeped scaredly.

"As in "tomorrow" tomorrow!?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Yup. "Tomorrow" tomorrow." Bb said.

"So I have only a few hours to gather evidence and present a case!? Phoenix Wright asked.

"Oh my gosh! I totally lost track of time! I've been worried that I wouldn't be able to contact you and I never tried until I did." Bb said.

"So you are saying you didn't trust Twilight when she told you that you could summon me here?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Yeah I didn't think I could do it I never tried anything like it before." Bb said.

"Don't worry I'm here now and murder cases aren't anything new to me, if you remembered when I helped Rainbow Dash, Peppermint Paint couldn't be in any better hands." Phoenix Wright said.

"Thank you again for accepting this Phoenix! But we better hurry to the crime scene though." Bb said.

"Right." Phoenix Wright said and headed to the crime scene and Bb stayed behind for a little bit.

"You need to work on that eep of yours." Bb said.

"You got it Bb." Fluttershy said.

"Okay see ya." Bb said and headed to the crime scene.

*Everfree Forest July 16th, 11:30PM*

"Welcome back to the Everfree Forest, Mr. Wright." Bb said.

"Still kind of spooky like the last time I came..." Phoenix Wright said.

"If you remember there are deadly creatures in the Everfree Forest. Everypony tends to avoid entering here because of that. Bb said.

"A-Ah! HELP! Something just touched my hand!" Phoenix Wright said.

"That was just my tail. Don't worry Phoenix, we aren't that deep. Most of the menacing things live much further in." Bb said giggling.

"Oh-oh right.. (Come on! You should remember Twilight told you about this the first time you came here!)" Phoenix Wright said. "Look there is a clearing... This must be it..."

"Hard to believe somepony died here again..." Bb said.

"Let's get down to work! But there is one little problem... It's way too dark here, I can hardly see anything and I don't have a flashlight again." Phoenix Wright said.

"Let me take care of that." Bb said and ignited his horn lighting up the place.

"(Bb is using his horn to light up the place I guess he knows the same spells as Twilight.)Good work Bb." Phoenix Wright said.

"Alright! Let's find some clues!" Bb said.

"(He seems really eager to start this up.) Hey look at this!" Phoenix Wright said.

"Why is there tape all over the grass?" Bb asked.

"This is probably where they found Magic Aurora's body." Phoenix Wright said.

"Ugh... I think I'm going to be sick..." Bb said.

"(And all that eagerness seemed to go away in one fell swoop.)" Phoenix Wright said.

"Wait, the victim was Magic Aurora?" Bb asked.

"That is what Peppermint Paint told me..." Phoenix Wright said.

"Magic Aurora, hmm..." Bb said thinking where he heard that before.

"It's strange no blood like my first case here was with no blood." Phoenix Wright said.

"This grass is odd, too. It's all black..." Bb said.

"You're right it is all charred and burned like there was a small fire around the body." Phoenix Wright said and took a picture of it with his camera.

"Hey look there. That thing on the ground next to where the body was." Bb said.

"Hmm... It's a... what the heck is this thing!?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"I don't have any idea." Bb said.

"Whatever it was, it's totally burnt to a crisp." Phoenix Wright said.

"Just like the grass..." Bb said.

"This may be important evidence." Phoenix Wright said and put it in his pocket. "Let's look at that dirt landscape over there."

"Sure thing." Bb said.

"What's this..." Phoenix Wright said.

"There is an imprint of something in the dirt, something long..." Bb said.

"That isn't what I find odd..." Phoenix Wright said.

"What do you mean?" Bb asked.

"Look next to it, someone obviously disurbed the dirt here." Phoenix Wright said.

"Now that you mention it... this doesn't look natural at all. It looks like somepony was kicking the dirt around in this area." Bb said and Phoenix took a picture of it.

"See anything else that looks suspicious?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"Look at that cloud right over where the body was found." Bb said.

"How did we miss that? This is an important clue it proves that Peppermint Paint is innocent only a Pegasus can move clouds and Peppermint Paint is an unicorn." Phoenix Wright said and took a picture of it.

"Oh Phoenix! Look on that branch there." Bb said.

"There is something stuck on it, I'll climb up and get it..." Phoenix Wright said.

"No need, Mr. Wright." Bb said and floated it down with his horn.

"(Or you could just float it down...) It's a purple... feather... Well that was pointless probably from a bird." Phoenix Wright said.

"No can't be, no bird in PonyVille is this big." Bb said.

"Then we should keep it." Phoenix Wright said and put it in his pocket. "Hmm. Some decisive evidence but we still aren't sure how she died. Hey Bb, do you know anything about her?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"I know a bit of information about her." Bb said.

"All right, anything helps..." Phoenix Wright said.

"Well Magic was a magician who got extremely popular around Equestria by winning every event she's competed in." Bb said.

"She won EVERY single event she's ever competed in!?" Phoenix Wright asked surprised.

"Yeah she was that good... But with this streak of success she gained a few skeptics thinking that all her victories were a result of cheating and other methods." Bb said.

"I'd probably think the same if I saw someone winning at everything they do. *cough*" Phoenix Wright said.

Bb looked at him confused when he coughed.

"She was supposed to be competing in the Equestrian Magic Contest and the magician expected most likely to win." Bb said.

"Peppermint Paint told me about that too unfortunately it set up a motive for her..." Phoenix Wright said.

"What do you mean?" Bb asked.

"Peppermint Paint said she was planning on entering that contest as well and seemed really, well determined on winning it." Phoenix Wright said.

"Yes, I remember her going around PonyVille telling how she was going to be the one to take the gold." Bb said.

"If she were to rub out the girl most likely to win, she would have more of a chance of winning the whole thing herself." Phoenix Wright said.

"But she wouldn't do that!" Bb said with an angry look on his face.

"Yes, yes I know, but we are going to have to prove otherwise to those who probably suspect that in court tomorrow." Phoenix Wright said.

"Sorry, I guess you're right." Bb said.

"Can't say i'm too satisfied with the evidence we gathered but this looks like all we are going to find here for now..." Phoenix Wright said.

"The ponies investigating the crime scene must have taken all the important stuff." Bb said.

"I am sure we will see it presented in tomorrow's trial in one form or another. In any case we should go get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Phoenix Wright said.

"Twilight will probably let us sleep in her castle. She has an extra room for when I slept over there." Bb said.

"(I need to bring my A-game tomorrow, even with the little evidence, I will find the truth and get Peppermint Paint acquitted of this murder.)" Phoenix Wright said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Phew that was a long chapter I hope you enjoyed it. All chapters are going to be about that long so it may take some time before another part gets released and it may even take longer because since this takes place after My little Ace attorney: Elements of Justice which hasn't come out yet I may hold off this story until it does so I don't have continuity errors. It's your choice what you want me to do either continue to release these or you guys don't mind waiting and wait until after My little Ace Attorney: Elements of Justice comes out which from what I remember should come out some time this year which is almost over.**


End file.
